It's been a long time coming
by Laura Sommeils
Summary: Su sonrisa contra tus labios, junto al palpitar de tu corazón, es lo que hace que todo se vea y se sienta correcto, al fin.


Disclaimer: Creo que es evidente que no soy él, si lo fuera Jon sería regular hace AÑARES y ¿quién mierda es Finn H?

Dedicado a MI ESPO PRECIOSA Y DIVINA Y PERFECTA AND I LOVE YOU, MY LOVE. (Brenda AKA trivialidades)

* * *

><p>Tenías dieciocho años y los mejores amigos que siempre deseaste. Esos que saben de qué estás hablando cuando nombras a Liza Minelli, o cierras los ojos y dejas que la voz de Louis Armstrong te inunde los pulmones.<p>

Sin mencionar que ibas a entrar en NYADA y dejar marca. Pisar tan pero tan fuerte como si se tratara de Blair Waldorf con sus zapatos Jimmy Choo subiendo los escalones del MET.

Irías a Nueva York, que es la ciudad que nunca, nunca duerme. Que es tu paraíso y tu perdición, todo por lo que has luchado y lo único a lo que aspiras.

Pero lo dejaste todo a un lado, por Finn.

La realidad es, no funcionó como pensabas que lo haría.

Pelean y se arreglan cada dos por tres. Y con el tiempo te das cuenta de que una relación así no hará a ninguno de los dos felices. Así que, cuando Quinn te llama desde Yale, voz estática porque: "¡Conseguí el papel, Rachel! ¡Lo conseguí!"- . Comentándote a los apurones sobre la obra, las clases y Sam (Sam, que tiene un departamento cerca de allí y que le regala flores, la invita a tomar café o le canta "Look after you" antes de que ella se quede dormida); es que sabes qué hacer.

Es como una epifanía, una que, en realidad, llevas acarreando desde hace tiempo. La que, al comparar la voz de Quinn con la tuya, termina de hacerse tangible.

Entonces, esperas a que Finn vuelva del trabajo ésa noche. Tus manos concentradas en arreglar los pliegues de la falda todo el tiempo porque si ves tus manos, verás el anillo. Y si ves ése anillo, ése futuro roto…

La cosa es que cuando él llega y te mira lo sabe, lo sabe porque lo ha temido desde incluso antes de proponerte matrimonio. Lo supo desde el primer beso y el último abrazo. Siempre, siempre, sólo que quiso que tú no te dieras cuenta. Aquello de que eres demasiado, demasiado brillante y eufórica, demasiado tú. (Y él no te quiso dejar ir, porque sería dejar ir una parte de sí mismo, la que lo hacía sentir especial cuando te miraba a los ojos)

Le abrazas una última vez, porque crees en que el pasado es importante, como las metáforas y las estrellas. Lo haces porque él es a quien, hace mucho tiempo, una pequeña niña amó.

Lo abrazas y lo dejas ir.

Y ése es el fin de tu cuento de hadas.

* * *

><p>Hablas con Kurt por teléfono entre sollozos porque "pensé que el amor sería suficiente, pero no, no lo fue" y él te dice que todo se arreglará. También te comanda que tomes el primer avión a Nueva York y lleves la suficientemente ropa para llenar ése armario gigante que compró por catálogo hace un par de días. Antes de cortar, te canta "Big girls don't cry", dulce y suave (como sus ojos cuando observan a Blaine).<p>

Ríes entre sollozos y tus lágrimas te acarician las mejillas mientras el frío viento del invierno se te estampa en la cara y… Y a veces ya no sabes ni qué hacer contigo misma, así que le dices a Kurt que lo amas y que llegarás en un par de días.

Él dice que te esperará los que hagan falta.

* * *

><p>En el avión hay mucho ruido y bebés llorando; incluso quieres maldecir a ése señor sentado al lado tuyo, que no deja de roncar. Salvo que no maldices y, si lo hicieras, estás segura del hecho de que aquel individuo sea casi cuatro veces tu tamaño, jugaría en tu contra.<p>

Así que te muerdes el labio y te pones los auriculares, encendiendo la pequeña pantalla que te ha dado la azafata. Es uno de esos programas de estrellas que pasan por la tv, de esos que solías ver con Kurt y Mercedes los sábados a la mañana. En los que el muchacho solía señalarte que "ése es un Oscar de la Renta, Rachel, usarás uno algún día".

Entonces lo dejas, no por los vestidos bonitos, sino que porque hasta te puedes imaginar a Mercedes diciéndole "ven con mamá" a ése vestido azul que luce aquella actriz de teatro.

Nunca se lo dirás a nadie, pero casi se te cae la pequeña pantalla cuando lo ves rodearle la cintura y depositar un beso en la base de su cuello. La muchacha riendo por lo bajo, el rubor haciendo camino por todo su rostro.

Cuando lo contemplas a él, de entre tantos otros.

_Jesse_.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegas a Nueva York, cabello despeinado y ojeras (y no, no es como si verlo nuevamente causara tu insomnia, claro que no, sólo que, realmente, sí), Kurt se apura en abrazarte mientras susurra en tu oído lo feliz que está de verte y que "todo estará bien, cariño"<p>

Al ver la sonrisa que esbozan sus labios y la mirada divertida pero llena de afecto de Blaine, es que sabes que lo hará. Que todo estará bien, de una forma u otra.

* * *

><p>A partir de allí, se establece tu rutina. Te despiertas todas las mañanas y preparas el café para Blaine, Kurt y tú. Unas cucharaditas de azúcar para el primero y unas gotas de edulcorante para ustedes dos.<p>

Comes tres galletitas de sésamo, de esas que tu mejor amigo compra en la granja ecológica a tres cuadras, y te diriges a tu próxima clase en NYADA, lista para comerte al mundo.

En ocasiones, cuando enciendes el televisor o la radio, lees el periódico u escuchas hablar a algunas muchachas en el tren, es que te enteras de él. De lo bien que lo está haciendo, de que hace un par de meses que está comprometido con su compañera de reparto. De que es feliz.

Sonríes y le deseas lo mejor, porque estás en camino a serlo, también.

* * *

><p>Pasan un par de años y estás a punto de graduarte de NYADA. Además, ahora Quinn y Sam viven en Nueva York, a un par de cuadras del edificio que estás compartiendo con Lauren (quien, apenas terminó la secundaria, te llamó para proponerte ser su compañera de departamento). Así que todo es perfecto.<p>

Lo es porque Kurt y Blaine consiguieron los papeles que deseaban en "Despertar de Primavera", Quinn está embarazada (los ojos de Sam brillantes y con la sonrisa más grande que le has visto alguna vez cuando te lo contó al encontrarlo en el supermercado) y eres la mejor de tu promoción.

Escuchas en el pasillo de la universidad a unas chicas que comentan sobre Jesse. No terminas de escuchar todo lo que dicen, pero entiendes lo esencial: su compromiso se ha roto.

No buscas por Internet la causa, porque piensas que es un poco más que mórbido el hacerlo. Además, la cosa es, ni siquiera debería importarte, ya no.

* * *

><p>Lo ves en la última presentación de "Evita", su cabello ondulado como tiempo atrás, la misma profundidad en sus ojos. Intentas ocultar que te tiemblan las piernas cuando le estrechas la mano.<p>

Y el ríe, risa cristalina que te pone la piel de gallina, luego de que le preguntas sobre qué le ha traído allí.

Deja un beso en tu mejilla, se aparta y se queda mirándote a los ojos (mientras tú solo intentas recordar cómo respirar), para después decirte: "No me lo perdería por nada del mundo."

Ésa noche, entre todos los bouquet que has recibido, encuentras uno con una nota sin firmar. En ella dice: "Sabía que lo harías" y hay una estrella dibujada a su lado.

Intentas pensar que el palpitar de tu corazón se debe a la presentación que diste hace un par de horas, y no a él.

Fallas miserablemente.

* * *

><p>Cuando, un par de meses más tarde, lo ves tras bambalinas luego de su primera presentación de Wicked, ni siquiera lo piensas. Bueno, lo planeaste cuando cogiste el taxi y te pusiste aquel collar con el dije de clave de sol que te dio había una vez. Pero ya no.<p>

La cosa es que, al verte entrar en la habitación, él te dice hola, sonrisa de niño y adulto perfilando su rostro. Su aroma inundándote, envolviéndote y arrullándote, como hace antaño. Y lo besas, dulce, suave e infinito.

Cuando se separan, él te mira, cejas arqueadas, un ligero toque de asombro y diversión en sus facciones.

-"No me lo perdería por nada del mundo." –dices, por lo bajo, tanto que casi ni se oye, y le besas otra vez.

Su sonrisa contra tus labios, junto al palpitar de tu corazón, es lo que hace que todo se vea y se sienta correcto, al fin.


End file.
